A little bit of Peach for everyone!
by SonicBoom403
Summary: After Princess Peach shows Princess Daisy what a Double Cherry does, Peach clones herself so that there's a little bit of Peach for her friends and enemies. What will happen with the Peach clones? Rating may change later.


**Author's Note: This idea randomly came to me as I was playing Super Mario 3D World as Peach in a level that involves the Double Cherries, a new power-up in the game. Enjoy this story's randomness...  
**

* * *

Princess Peach was visiting the Sprixie Kingdom a second time, about a week or two later after the events of Super Mario 3D World. She was accompanied by her best friend Princess Daisy this time around. The two princesses chatted the whole time until Daisy noticed something.

"Hey, what's that?" Daisy asked out loud as she pointed at something red.

Daisy ran towards the red object, with Peach running behind her.

"A giant cherry? I thought the Sprixies were tiny, not large." Daisy commented as she examined the red object.

"That's called a Double Cherry. Whoever eats one will end up replicated, leaving you with a clone of yourself." Peach explained.

"Cool! I want to see this bad boy in action!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I'll show you." Peach said as she ate the Double Cherry.

After Peach ate the Double Cherry, a clone of Peach appeared right next to the real Peach.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Daisy shouted.

"It sure is." Peach responded as she found another Double Cherry.

Peach ate the other Double Cherry, and another Peach clone appeared.

"This is awesome!" Daisy exclaimed.

Peach and the two Peach clones started running around Daisy, giggling.

"Triple Peaches! If you keep going, there will be enough of you for everyone!" Daisy said as she watched Peach and her clones.

Peach and her clones stopped running around Daisy. Daisy stood still for a few seconds as something came into her mind.

"And this gives me an idea!" Daisy continued.

"What exactly is that?" Peach asked.

"With these Double Cherries, you can make enough clones of yourself so everyone that's close to you can always be with you!" Daisy answered.

"I'm listening." Peach responded, urging her friend to continue.

"You can always be around your friends at the same time, but you can still be alone with each of them." Daisy concluded as she grabbed some Double Cherries.

"This girl's crazy." One of the Peach clones said to the other.

"Yeah, I know." The other clone responded.

"Do you expect me to eat all of these cherries right now?" Peach asked Daisy.

"No, you can run it off on the way back home." Daisy answered.

"Alright, let's go home." Peach responded as she headed for the Clear Pipe that leads back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Peach, Daisy, and four Peach clones were standing outside of Peach's castle alongside Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Yoshi, and Bowser.

"So, why are we-a here, Princess?" Luigi asked.

"Why are there so many of you, Princess?" Toadsworth asked.

"Can I kidnap you and your precious clones?" Bowser asked.

"No, Bowser." Peach responded.

"No fair." Bowser mumbled.

"I called you all here to show you these clones of me. As a princess, I have a busy life. I know that my friends always want me to spend time with them, but I don't always have the time. Thanks to the Double Cherries in the Sprixie Kingdom, I cloned myself so each of you can have a Peach clone." Peach announced.

"But you always make time for Princess Daisy, you know." Toadsworth butted in.

"I know, she's special." Peach giggled.

"So, can I kidnap one of you?" Bowser asked.

"Sure..." Peach answered as Daisy shoved a Peach clone towards Bowser.

"Hooray! I got permission to kidnap the princess!" Bowser roared in joy as he grabbed the Peach clone and ran off.

"I don't know about this, princess..." said Toadsworth.

"Don't worry, Toadsworth." Peach said as she lead another Peach clone to Toadsworth.

Toadsworth sighed and walked off with the clone.

"Here Yoshi. I know you love my cooking. Now I can always cook for you. Hopefully this clone inherited my cooking skills." Peach giggled as she walked one of her clones to Yoshi.

"Yoshi hungry!" Yoshi responded.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll make you cake when we go back to your home." Yoshi's Peach clone responded.

"Yay!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran off, with the Peach clone following.

"Princess, I thought each of us were getting a clone of you. Someone's going to be left out." Luigi responded.

"Don't worry. You and Mario will share this last clone, since... you know, it may be awkward having two of me in the same house." Peach explained.

"Oh, you're right about that." Luigi said.

The last Peach clone walked over to Mario and Luigi. The Mario Brothers smiled as the clone approached them.

"Wait a second, what about Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"She gets the real deal." Peach answered.

"Oh. Well, thanks for the-a clone." Luigi responded as he and Mario waved goodbye and left.

Now only Peach and Daisy were remaining. Daisy grabbed Peach's hand tightly and walked off with her.

"Yay! I get the real you! This is going to be awesome! We're going to be best friends forever and we'll do everything together!" Daisy exclaimed.

"We already are best friends forever... and we do almost everything together anyway." Peach responded in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"I know, but now I have you all for myself! It's like my dream came true!" Daisy responded.

"Oh, that's not weird at all." Peach mumbled.

"Come on pal, let's go to your new home!" Daisy exclaimed as she dragged her friend off.


End file.
